On the Brink of Reality
by neila cross
Summary: The son of Troy and Sharpay is kidnapped! Will this twist of fate bring the estranged couple together or will it estrange them even more? A TroyPay fanfic... Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**On the Brink of Reality**

**Prologue**

_**Flashbacks…**_

_"Troy Nathaniel Bolton, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in the Holy Estate of Matrimony; to love, honor, comfort her and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked the young man in front of him. _

_The young man smiled as he looked at the priest and his smile became bigger as he looked as his wife to be. Then he looked back and said "Yes Father, I do." with conviction. _

_The priest smiled and then turned to the young woman beside the young man and looked her in the eye. Then he repeated his question._

_"Sharpay Elizabeth Evans,, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in the Holy Estate of Matrimony; to love, honor, comfort her and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him as long as you both shall live?"_

_The young woman had tears in the corner of her eyes from pure joy as she glanced at her husband to be and choked back her sob. Then she faced the priest and said with pure exaltation, "God yes! I DO!" the priest looked a bit scandalized but he cleared his throat and continued…_

"_The rings please…"_

_The ring bearer came forward and held the two gold rings in front of the couple. The young man with brown hair and blue eyes picked up his ring as with the young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. They turned to each other._

_"With this ring I thee wed in love and truth and with all my worldly goods I thee endow." said the young man as he slipped the ring on the finger of his bride. The young woman slipped the ring on the young man's finger as she responded, "With this ring I thee wed in love and truth and with all my worldly goods I thee endow."_

_"Inasmuch as Troy Nathaniel Bolton and Sharpay Elizabeth Evans have this day consented together in Holy Wedlock and have given and pledged their troth each to the other in the presence of this company, by virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the State of Hawaii, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." intoned the priest and grinned._

"_You may now kiss the bride…"_

_The crowd whooped and cheered as Troy Bolton locked lips with his new wife, Sharpay Evans-Bolton. When they both pulled away, he carried her bridal style across the carpet and into the awaiting yacht by the small dock in the Evans vacation house in Hawaii. _

_He passed by his parents and his in-laws who were all beaming at him as they watched the new couple head forth to their cruise that was to be their honeymoon._

_The ship blew its horn and the crowd entered the yacht for dinner. When party hour was over, the crowd went back to solid ground and shouted their goodbyes to the new couple._

_It was a dream come true…_

~***~

"_Isn't he wonderful Troy?" whispered Sharpay as she cradled their newborn son, Jacob Bolton. He was a perfect mix of his parents with the ash blonde hair from his mother and the ocean blue eyes of his father. His traits are yet to be revealed when he gets older. _

_Troy looked as his son and smiled kissing his wife's cheek._

"_Yeah, he is…" he agreed._

_The parents stared at their infant son who was asleep in his mother's arms._

~***~

"_Happy birthday to you!"_

"_Happy birthday to you!"_

"_Happy birthday, happy birthday…"_

_The crowd inhaled deeply before continuing in a very loud chorus,_

"_HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO YOU!!!"_

_The crowd cheered as the blonde haired, blue-eyed boy of seven blew out the seven candles in his triple chocolate cake. Then he smiled as his parents showered him with hugs and kisses and the crowd took pictures along with the professional photographer the Bolton's hired for the occasion. _

"_Alright, who wants to open his presents?" cheered a man with steel gray hair and sharp brown eyes. Vance Evans handed his grandson a big box with a blue ribbon atop. The boy giggled excitedly and ripped the gift wrap and squealed in delight as he got a remote control airplane._

"_Do you like it darling?" asked a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Derby Evans was eyeing her grandson with fondness._

"_Yes grandmother, thank you!" cried Jacob as he tried to rush away with his new toy._

"_Whoa! Not so fast there young man!" said Troy while holding his son in place._

"_Or you won't be able to open all your presents!" Sharpay finished with a kiss on her son's cheek. Jacob's eyes grew wide with delight, "MORE presents?!" he cried joyfully, "YAY!" he cheered. His parents smiled and Troy motioned for his parents to come over._

"_Hey there kiddo, here's what we got you!" Jack Bolton handed a square box to his grandson as Lucille Bolton smiled. Jacob also tore away the wrappings and his eyes and smile grew wide with delight._

"_You got me a soccer ball! I always loved soccer!" the little boy exclaimed in delight. Lucille noticed the hidden hurt behind her husband's eyes._

"_Don't you worry hon, it may not be basketball-but at least it involves a ball…" she placated. _

"_And now, from your favorite uncle and aunt; drum roll please…" Ryan Evans announced waltzing into the room with a box in his hands. Jacob spotted his favorite uncle and jumped up and down with excitement._

"_Ta-da!" his uncle cried and opened the box with flourish. Inside lay a Wii and the boy jumped and gave his uncle a bear hug. Ryan was shocked and he tried to keep his balance while Kelsi, his wife, got the box before any damage happened to the game console. Ryan was able to hug his nephew after that._

_Just then, Chad and Taylor entered the scene and the little boy jumped down from his uncle and immediately hugged them. They were his godparents and he loved them so much._

"_Hey there Cob!" Chad called to his godson. Chad, being Chad, gave that nickname to his godson. _

"_Hey there too UnkaChad!" replied Jacob and then turned to his godmother,_

"_Hi Aunt Tay!" he cried and his godmother scooped him up for another hug and a kiss on the cheek._

"_Hey there birthday boy!" she cooed and brought a box from behind her back. _

_As always, the little boy ripped apart the wrappings and the living room of the Bolton mansion was now filled with gift wrap._

"_A TOY CAR-COOL!!!" cried Jacob and hugged his godparents once more._

"_Not _just _a toy car, it's a _REMOTE CONTROL CAR_!" Chad cried and Jacob grabbed Troy's hand and dragged him to the car. _

"_Daddy can I play with it _now_?!" he demanded with puppy dog eyes. Troy looked at his son and chuckled softly._

"_Man, you're as demanding as your mother!" he cried earning a soft punch in the shoulder by Sharpay._

"_Later darling, four down and one more to go!" she told him. Jacob looked at her with those blue eyes and Sharpay felt like she was melting again. Her son had Troy's eyes and it made her weak in the knees again. _

"_Who's the last present from, mommy?" he asked in an angelic voice as he batted his eyelash. _

"_Our present!" his father cried and held out his hand to his son._

"_It's outside…" he whispered and Jacob eagerly grabbed Troy's hand as they headed towards the backyard everybody following the father and son._

_Sharpay opened the double doors that led to the huge backyard of the Bolton mansion. Troy led his son across the veranda and down the steps toward the bicycle that awaited his son. Jacob gasped in shock and ran back to hug his parents and ran back to his brand new toy. He ran a hand over it and jumped on its seat and started pedaling away. _

_His family watched him having fun with smiles on their faces. Troy had his arms around Sharpay's waist from behind and was watching his son having the time of his life. Life couldn't get any better…_

_He has a job anyone would die for; he owned _Bolton Court _where NBA basketball games are held. His wife was the Queen of _Broadway _and he had the most perfect kid in the world._

"_How long before the other kiddos come in?" he whispered into his wife's ear._

"_Three hours from now…" she replied, leaning her head against Troy's chest._

"_Better get ready…" he cooed and called to his son. _

~***~

"_Are you seeing anybody?" Sharpay hissed as she glared at her husband. He glared back with bloodshot eyes and frowned. It was 2 in the morning and they were having an argument in the foyer._

"_No. I told you I was working." he replied hoping she'd let him pass. He badly needed to sleep._

"_Work? You're always working Troy! 24/7 you're at the office!" she yelled, hands on her hips._

"_Is that a bad thing?!" Troy yelled back in frustration and the two started fighting once again. Jacob watched through the crack at his door as his parents voice grew louder and louder._

"_Troy, I want a divorce." Sharpay stated some thirty minutes after their row._

"_Gladly!" Troy growled. Right now, he couldn't stand being with her, couldn't stand the sight of her. It was high school all over again. He sighed and headed upstairs when Sharpay called out to him, "I'm taking Jacob with me!"_

_He turned around and hurried to where Sharpay was and glared at her; she glared back._

"_No!" he snarled, his blood starting to boil. _

"He _will not grow up with you! You are always working, how are you going to take care of him?" she snapped._

"_I'll make time!" Troy spat. Sharpay snorted darkly._

"_So _now _you'll make time? I _hate _hollow promises Troy!" she yelled at his face. Troy was having a headache from all the yelling. It was quickly escalating into a migraine and Sharpay's new rants about his parenting skills are not making things better. Before he knew it, he slapped her hard to shut her up. Silence engulfed the house._

_Troy stared at his wife in shock. She was suddenly on top of the stairs, a hand on her cheek which was red. Troy looked at his hand and looked back to see his son who was hugging his mother who was sobbing._

"_I…I…I'm sorry…" he choked and went up trying to reach out to her but she backed away._

"_Save it Bolton!" she hissed and Jacob hugged his mother tighter, there were tears in his eyes. Troy's heart broke as he realized what he'd done. He was so immersed in his job he forgot his family and took them for granted. But it was too late…_

"_I'll see if you get to see Jacob during the weekends." Sharpay said curtly and took their son to his room. _

_Troy looked around the empty hallway knowing his life was shattered…_

~***~

Jacob Bolton awoke with a start.

His head was throbbing in pain and the room he was in smelled of vomit and urine. It was disgusting and he wrinkled his nose and tried very hard not to puke. He looked at his surroundings and noticed that he was sitting on a threadbare mattress in a dingy room.

It all came back to him.

His dad took him to Central Park that night to see the stars. He came straight from work because Sharpay needed to get to a late night rehearsal. Since his father was exhausted, he fell asleep while laying on the grass and Jacob decided to look around. _That was an incredibly stupid decision… _he thought.

He got farther and farther away and was quite lost when a pair of strong hands grabbed him and he kicked and lashed but his efforts were futile. He was hit on the head and he blacked out immediately…

He sat up straight in the mattress. He was kidnapped! After a decade of living a perfect life he was kidnapped! His heart started beating wildly as he thought of escape. _Why did this have to happen to me_?! He wanted to yell. A sudden noise caught his attention when he heard a door open. He glanced and his jaw dropped open in shock as a man with tattoos all over his arms came onto him. The burly man gave him a glare and smirked.

"Shit Tom, look what Benny bagged now!" he called out. Immediately a thin man with greasy hair came in and yelped with happiness.

"This is a lotta dough Marcus!" he yelled fingering Jacob's face. The boy slapped his hand away.

"Why, who's that?" Marcus asked gruffly. Tom snatched Jacob by the scruff of the neck and held the boy an inch from Marcus. Jacob could smell the alcohol and tobacco from the man's sour breath and his stench also told Jacob that he needed a bath.

"_This _here," he indicated Jacob, "is the son of the Bolton tycoon whose basketball court we sleep against and Sharpay Evans, whose hot ass I wanna taste!" he barked his voice filling with lust and becoming husky at the mention of Jacob's mother.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Jacob ordered kicking Tom. The thin man cried out at the foot that lashed at him and Marcus immediately punched the boy. Jacob fell and felt the blood rushing from his nose. Just then the door slammed shut and the three males looked around to see another burly man approach them.

"Don't mess him up." he growled as he glared at his two companions who seemed to quiver in fear. Jacob saw a tall black man who had very big muscles and dark eyes.

"Yes sir." Tom whispered timidly and Marcus nodded his agreement. The two hurried out of the room. Benny looked at the boy with cold eyes and handed him a kerchief. Jacob wiped the blood of his face.

"I won't harm you unless you do anything stupid, got that?" he growled. Jacob nodded in fear.

_Boy,_ _if I ever get out of here, I ain't doing anything stupid anymore_, Jacob thought as he watched the black man walk away and slam the door…

* * *

Please review! :)


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

_**Darkest Night…**_

Troy Bolton sat up on the grass and looked around as the night enveloped him in darkness. At first, he could not remember where he was and felt the place where he was sitting. It was grass. He became confused and held his head as a migraine started. His back also started aching and he was as cold as hell. He glanced at his watch, 12:47 am. _Jacob_! He remembered his head suddenly snapping up he heard it crack.

He suddenly remembered that he was supposed to take care of his son while his ex-wife went to a late night rehearsal. Jacob thought that it would be a swell idea to go to Central Park at night and Troy, being harried from the office, didn't object to his hyper little ten year old. Father and son left and Troy thought that a little nap could do him good.

Now his son was gone and he was running like a mad man around the huge park trying to locate the boy. He called out Jacob's name until his voice was raw and his heart was pumping so much blood he couldn't take it anymore. The mix of adrenaline and pure fear made him dog tired even if he worked out everyday. He collapsed on his knees wheezing, all the breath leaving him as he tried to steady himself grabbing on to a bench.

_My boy, my son, Jacob! My own flesh and blood is taken away from me! What should I do? What should I do? _Troy was starting to panic and he started to hurl the contents of his dinner on the ground in front of him. His suit was ruined and he smelled of sweat and vomit. As his worry for his son grew, another worry went gnawing at his gut. _Sharpay! How will she react to this?! I am in so much shit… _he thought. His ex-wife would unleash her unheavenly wrath upon him; something he feared since high school.

Troy's immediate reaction was to call the police but thought better. Sharpay would no doubt leave him double dead under the sea if she missed out on this. So he made a better decision and rushed to his car. He drove like a madman towards her penthouse and rushed up the stairs until he reached the 25th floor.

Adrenaline pumped in his veins and sweat was falling freely as if from a broken faucet and his suit was getting wetter by the second. Troy's shoes were starting to hurt his feet; they weren't obviously made for running. He clutched the railing for support as his heart started to pump wildly and he clutched it too, fearing he might pass out. Breathing desperately for air his throat was becoming raw and it was becoming very soar.

_I have to save my son! I have to save my son! I have to! I have to! I HAVE TO SAVE MY SON!!! _His thoughts were yelling at him and a migraine accompanied his climb. As he reached the final floor, ready to pass out, the stairwell door was suddenly open and Troy was hurtling himself across the hall towards the front door of Sharpay's home.

Before he could barge in however, he collided with someone and they both fell on the floor. Sharpay Evans was home.

~***~

It must have been a mother's intuition…

Sharpay Evans was in a rehearsal for her next play which was Evita. Her director wanted everything to be perfect and it pissed her to no end that he had the nerve to do this. They were all professional actors for crying out loud!

Rehearsing her lines once again, she suddenly felt nauseous and terrified. Somewhere, somehow, something _bad _was happening. She tried to shake the feeling off but it wouldn't go away. Then Jacob entered her mind. _But he's with Troy… _she thought, spacing out in the middle of her scene.

"Earth to Ms. Evans!" the director barked snapping his fingers in front of Sharpay. She snapped her head to him and her eyes were glazed with anger.

"What?!" she snapped. The cast looked at her with worry, she never did this.

"You were spacing out in the middle of a scene!" the director shrieked flailing his arms. He turned to the cast his hands on his hips.

"This _is _what I've been telling you all! I want this to be perfect and here we all are spacing out! Why if the Queen of Broadway does it, then what about you all?!" he screeched with triumph.

"You're out of your mind Victor." snapped Edgar, Sharpay's Col. Peron.

"Just because she spaced out doesn't mean she'll do it on the show. Something must've come up. Isn't that right Shar?" he defended her. Victor's eyes narrowed with hatred.

"I can't shake off this feeling like something bad happened…" Sharpay replied.

"Check on your son Shar, maybe he's sick?" suggested Edgar. He had a son and his wife would simply rush home if she felt something bad happened and she would call him. She always turned out correct.

"Are you sure?" Sharpay asked, she found it strange that an advice like that would come from a man. Edgar nodded and prodded her out the door grabbing her bag for her.

"My wife rushes home when she feels that something bad happens to our son, she turns out to be correct every time. Trust me…" he explained and shut the door.

Sharpay headed out to her car and called home as she drove. She got her answering machine and the feeling grew stronger as her car became faster. She got to her building and rushed to the elevator. Pressing the button to her floor, she tried to call home again. Nothing, _did Troy go out with Jacob or something? _She wondered. As she was about to call her ex-husband, the elevator dinged signaling her floor and she hurried out.

Heels clicking she made her way across the hall and was about to put her key into the lock when something – or rather someone came at her and they both fell on their backs. Sharpay expected to hit the marble floor and was surprised that something soft broke her fall. Looking around her she saw Troy wheezing on the ground and he smelled bad. She immediately got up and helped him but he flopped back on the floor. Opening her door, she dragged him inside and helped him sit on the couch and fetched him water. Troy thankfully drank it in one gulp and looked up to see Sharpay glaring at him, hands on hips, eyes demanding an explanation.

_Its gonna be a long night _he thought.

~***~

"Where is my son Troy?" Sharpay hissed. Troy looked up at her, a blank look on his face.

"Where is Jacob Troy?!" she yelled and Troy hung his head in shame, he was scared.

"I don't know…" he whispered but audible enough for her to hear. Sharpay's eyes widened.

"What do you mean _you don't know_?!" she asked, her voice filled with venom.

"I… think he's been kidnapped…" Troy whispered still and his hands started shaking in fear. It was his entire fault and he knew it…

"_What_?" she asked not sure if she heard correctly. _Jacob, kidnapped? He can't be! _Troy was just looking down. She shook her head frantically and shook Troy who was limp.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S _KIDNAPPED_?!" she yelled grabbing Troy's face and roughly shaking it. He stared at her with fear in his eyes and Sharpay felt like fainting. _This couldn't be happening… _she thought.

Her rage taking over she suddenly punched Troy with all her might and was satisfied to see that she made his nose bleed. He made no effort to stop her however and she punched him again, this time making sure to give him a black eye. As she moved to punch again, Troy grasped her fist in mid flight and held on firmly. Sharpay squirmed trying to kick and scratch as Troy made her sit down on the armchair beside the couch. She sat down and landed one last blow to Troy's stomach. The contact on his stomach with Sharpay's heeled shoe made Troy bend over in pain and he groaned as he sunk on her carpet.

"I deserved that…" he muttered dully.

"Get out." Sharpay replied in a monotone.

"Let me explain…" he pleaded.

"How you lost him? I don't need that…" she snapped.

"I want to help…" he tried to reason.

"I think you've been enough help already so _please leave_." Sharpay pointed at the door.

"I want to find my son too…" Troy said.

"No!" Sharpay said vehemently, her blood starting to boil.

"You lost him which proves how unfit of a parent you are!" she yelled. Troy stood up and glared at her.

"I was tired Sharpay! I was at the office the whole day! When you called me I had to rush an important meeting! How can you not fall asleep on the grass at Central Park when you're freaking exhausted?!" he yelled back.

"Central Park?! Central Park! What _are you doing at CENTRAL PARK in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TROY NATHANIEL BOLTON?! AND WITH JACOB?! YOU JACKASS!!! _THEIR MUST BE A TON OF CRIMINALS OUT THERE!!!" Sharpay's voice boomed through the penthouse and Troy hung his head in shame. He had no come back, he knew he deserved this. But he also deserved to be a part on the search for his son.

Sharpay was ranting again and she had tears on her face and ended up collapsing into her armchair sobbing uncontrollably. Troy tried to take her into his arms but she fiercely pushed him away. Then she grabbed her phone and started dialing. Troy watched her sadly…

"Hello? Ryan? I'm sorry… something happened, can you come over?" she said to the mouthpiece. Troy knew he was out…

~***~

Driving back to the Bolton mansion, Troy couldn't help but remember bitterly leaving Sharpay's penthouse as Ryan came rushing inside. His brother-in-law glared at him and immediately went to his sister's side. Troy rode the elevator down and got into his car…

He entered the dark mansion and looked around. Two years ago, his life crumbled at his very grasp in this house. His company was being offered very good deals and he wanted to secure his son's future ergo making him as workaholic as possible. Slowly he missed his son's soccer games and musical plays. Jacob loved to act just like his mother but loved soccer instead of basketball like his father. He forgot dates with his wife and her other needs. His parents could not contact him and his in-laws too. Vance Evans approached him and told him that he shouldn't leave out his family while trying to secure a future. He almost made that mistake and risked losing his wife and children but was able to make it up in time. Troy though was too busy to listen at that time…

Now he realized that he was guilty of a lot of things. His neglect of his family led to his son being taken away to God knows where. He started to cry in the middle of the foyer. Suddenly the phone rang and Troy rushed to his study. Entering the huge room he crossed the mahogany floors to his marble desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked trying to sound as if he had not been crying.

"As of now, your son is in our custody and you better do as we say or else…"

"Don't you _dare _touch my boy!"

"I wouldn't dream of it – unless I have to…"

"How dare you bastard!"

"Do not push my patience Mr. Bolton."

"Alright, I'm calm… what do you need?"

"My daughter is sick and I do not have enough money to pay for her hospital bill-"

"_Fine_, how much do you need?"

"About ten million dollars; so we could be well off and not bother you."

"…"

"Mr. Bolton?"

"TEN MILLION DOLLARS! ARE YOU MAD?!"

"No, I know for a fact you have more than that. Let's just settle for one million deal?"

"Yes – one million!"

"Alright, one million and I return your son's mangled body but with assurances he's still alive."

"You sick bastard –"

"Ten million means his life Mr. Bolton, anything lower than that he will serve as collateral. My daughter is suffering much more than he does. His death is when the police suddenly find out about this. Do we have ourselves a deal?"

"…"

"_Mr. Bolton_ my patience is waning, would you rather have your son dead?"

"I want to talk to him."

"Tomorrow."

"But-"

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes! Fine!"

"I will call you tomorrow at three in the afternoon. You understand though that if the authorities get wind of this he is dead, yes?"

"Yes."

"Good; tomorrow it is then. Goodbye Mr. Bolton."

Click.

Troy slowly put the phone down and ran his hand though his hair. Part of him was relieved that his son was alive and part of him felt for the kidnapper's daughter. _Tough life_ he thought. Then he went to his mini-bar and poured himself something strong. He had to pull himself together. As he drank, he felt a kind of pride; the kidnapper talked to _him_ and not Sharpay… does she deserve to know?

He debated on that question as he got up and changed to his sleepwear. He decided that he better leave his wife out of this and get his son back on his own. Ten million dollars out of his pocket for his son won't kill him. At least he'll get Jacob back and that was all that mattered… he went to sleep.

It was the calm before a storm…

~***~

"Ryan… he got my son kidnapped!" Sharpay sobbed as her brother tucked her in bed.

"Don't worry sis, I know someone who could help us." he soothed his sister. She smiled.

"Promise?" she looked at him askance in her eyes. Ryan nodded.

"We'll see him tomorrow. Those assholes who took your son will pay." he assured her.

"Thank you…" Sharpay mumbled sleepily.

Her brother watched her as she fell asleep and went out her penthouse. On his way home he pulled out his Blackberry and dialed the number for one Detective Norman Conner, one of New York's finest (and highly paid) private detectives.

"Conner here." he heard a businesslike voice on the other side of the phone.

"This is Ryan Evans; I need your help…" Ryan started.

"I'm all ears Mr. Evans; do you want to schedule an appointment?"

"Yes I do… how about tomorrow say ten in the morning?"

"Very good, will meet you then."

"Thank you"

"No problem…"

Click.

* * *

Please review! :)


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

_**The Calm…**_

Sharpay woke up when she heard her phone ring. She slept lightly due to worry. Looking around, she spotted her phone on her bedside table and answered it. Ryan was on the other line.

"Good morning Ry." She said in a monotone.

"Good morning too Shar," he responded.

"I'll be at your pent in ten minutes. We have an appointment with the detective at 10 and he works way across town. Better get ready." He told her and Sharpay stood up and made her bed with her phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Alright, I'll be ready when you get here." She replied and put down her phone.

Sharpay had a cold shower to wake her up and wore a pear of jeans and a pink shirt with a black leather coat. She hurriedly fixed her hair and grabbed her purse already applying make up and she headed to the elevator. She got to the lobby on time and climbed into Ryan's car as he pulled up in front of her building.

The ride to the other side of town was silent. Sharpay was worried sick for Jacob and Ryan was worried sick for Sharpay. As the car stopped on a red light, Ryan looked at his sister and held her hand. She gratefully took it and held on as if it was a lifeline.

"I called Mom and Dad." Ryan blurted. Sharpay looked at him with a frown.

"You could've waited…" she scolded.

"As your older brother-"he began.

"By three minutes…" she continued interrupting him.

"I felt the need to inform our parents straight away. They are taking the next flight to New York from Albuquerque. They'll arrive around lunchtime. We have enough time." He finished. Sharpay looked out the car window and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for leaving Troy out of the action; after all, he is the father.

"Shouldn't we let Troy into this?" Sharpay asked Ryan. Her brother thought for a moment,

"I don't think so. He is enough trouble as it is." He replied.

"Isn't this his mess?" Sharpay questioned still. Ryan glanced at her.

"Shar, Jacob is in danger. How will Troy, the one who put his life in peril, fix this?" he retorted.

Sharpay shrugged and looked out the window.

Finally, the twins arrived and they went up to the detective's office. They entered a plush corner office with expensive furnishings. Behind a handsome oak desk sat a man who was roguishly handsome – like a Marlboro model. He beamed and indicated the two leather armchairs across his table and the twins took their seats.

"I'm Detective Norman Conner, at your service." He beamed at them and his eyes landed on Sharpay. She smiled at him and Ryan introduced them.

"I'm Ryan Evans; my sister," he indicated his right where Sharpay sat, "is Sharpay Evans."

"What a pleasure. I've seen your plays." Conner said pleasantly.

"Thank you." Sharpay answered curtly. Ryan cleared his throat. Det. Conner glanced at him.

"So, what can I do you for?" he asked in clipped tones. Business has started. Ryan folded his hands on his lap and looked at the detective.

"My sister called me last night and asked me to come over to her home. I arrived just as her ex-husband was walking out and she told me the terrible news. Her son, my nephew, has been kidnapped. He was last with his father when they headed of to Central Park where, apparently, his father napped for a while and the boy was taken. I want you to find my nephew…" Ryan told the story emotionally.

The detective was taking down notes all the while and when Ryan finished, he fixed his green eyes on Sharpay's brown ones and smiled. Sharpay got quite flustered when the detective looked at her and she felt a bit of a spark, _wrong timing though_ she thought.

"Does Ms. Evans have anything to add?" he asked.

"I think my brother said it all." She answered she answered solemnly.

"Are you sure?" he tried to catch her eye.

"Well, I do hope you find my son detective. My ex-husband…" Sharpay couldn't finish it. Tears sprang into her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Ryan rushed to her and put his arms around her.

"Her ex-husband-"Ryan continued but Det. Conner interrupted him.

"Is Mr. Troy Bolton, yes?" he asked. Ryan merely nodded and Sharpay cried harder.

"As I was saying; my sister called him to take care of their son for a while and he took Jacob to Central Park. That was where he lost him…" he said.

Detective Conner nodded his head in agreement but he was troubled. Unless the kidnappers wanted a deal, they wouldn't go very far in this. He found it hard to tell this little tidbit that the twins missed. Especially when the missing boy's gorgeous mother was crying her eyes out at his office. He knew it was not the appropriate time but the moment Sharpay entered, it was like love at first sight. His heart ached to reach out to her and help her just so she'd notice him. But he couldn't just lead them on…

"There is a flaw in the plan though…" he began slowly. The twins looked up at him with confused faces.

"What?" Ryan snapped; his eyebrows snapped up but there was a glare in his eyes.

"New York is a very big place and truthfully, I wouldn't know where to start even if I get on my hands and knees at Central Park right now."

"So what are you saying?" Sharpay also snapped; the fury starting to etch on her face.

"Unless the kidnappers call you up there is nothing I can do." Det. Conner answered straight faced. Sharpay bawled louder this time. Norman Conner was distraught; he wanted to see the woman smile.

"You are not the only one the kidnappers would try to contact Ms. Evans." He told her. Sharpay looked up, her face scrunched in confusion.

"Then _who _would they call?" she asked.

"The young Jacob Bolton is also known as Mr. Troy Bolton's son Ms. Evans…" he hinted. Sharpay got the point.

"I do not want him being a part of this." Sharpay said firmly and crossed her arms. She was adamant and Norman Conner sighed.

"Very well then; we would not involve him. But if the kidnappers have not decided to contact you by the end of the day, we would have to go and see if he is the one contacted. Agreed?" he offered his hand, Sharpay merely nodded. Ryan grabbed the detective's hand and shook it.

"Thank you for your time detective. We must be leaving now." Ryan Evans helped Sharpay out of the room and they drove to the airport where they met their parents. Then they drove back to the penthouse…

~***~

Benny looked out from the window of an old abandoned warehouse which served as their hideout. He was a bum who lived in a cramped apartment in Harlem with his wife and daughter. Trying to make it out of their hellhole, Benny tried a lot of jobs but lady luck was never with him. He would get into fights with some of the racist workers ergo provoking him to fight. He could never stand being insulted.

Recently his daughter was diagnosed with leukemia and the doctor said that she needed a bone marrow transplant. Benny didn't have any idea how to procure the money. Opportunity came knocking when he chanced upon Jacob Bolton. He recognized the boy from the TV when he came over to a friend's house to watch a basketball game. The proud father brought his son along to see his "legacy" or something.

He thought quickly and nabbed the boy. Knowing that this was the chance of a lifetime, he ran to his buddy's house. Tom and Marcus were brothers who lived next door to Benny. The trio agreed on the old warehouse and Tom brought a directory and Benny dialed the number to the Bolton residence.

"Marcus was able to buy us some grub. Hope you don't mind leftover Chinese." Called Tom from the door and giving Benny two boxes. The black man went over to where Jacob was locked up and entered the room.

"Here's your lunch." He said gruffly; handing over the box to the boy. Jacob snatched it from his hands greedily and started eating. Benny closed the door and sat in front of the boy. He took no notice whatsoever and continued to eat. When he was done, Benny took his box and threw it to a corner.

"This won't take long kid. Your daddy's gonna pay for your freedom." Benny explained.

"My dad?" Jacob asked. _What about mom?_ He wondered.

"What's wrong with your dad?" Benny asked.

"I live with my mom." Jacob explained.

"Don't they live together?"

"They used too. But then they started fighting and mom left taking me with her."

"That must've been tough…"

"So why'd you kidnap me? Are you going to make me a beggar for you or something?"

"No kid. I just need the money."

"What for? You can always get a job…"

"My baby girl's sick and jobs don't like black men boy!"

"No need to yell at me. It reminds me of my parents."

"…"

"Hey mister, what should I call you?"

"…"

"Oh wait! Your name's Benny, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Call me Jacob…"

"Jacob."

"You ok?"

"How come you ain't afraid of me? Or us?"

"The only thing I fear in this world is my mother's anger…"

"That's sissy talk for a white rich boy."

"You obviously haven't seen her get mad. You regret the day you ever were born."

"You make me laugh kid, don't you come from yo momma?"

"Bear with me…"

"Your one smart kid, boy…"

"Thank you."

"So, just hang tight there alright? You gonna get to talk to your dad in a while."

"Alright!" Jacob's eyes were twinkling with excitement.

"Let me get something straight with you first. If you say anything that'll give your dad an idea where we are, your gonna get it." Benny said menacingly; Jacob barely flinched.

"As if, you made that clear last night." The boy scoffed; even if he was quivering inside.

Benny went out and ate his lunch with Marcus and Tom. The brothers were whispering between them and looked up as Benny approached. He looked at them then focused his eyes on Tom.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…" Tom answered scratching his beard.

"I know it ain't nothing. Spill." Benny ordered. Tom glanced at Marcus who nodded his head.

"We want our cut. When you get the ten, we'll split it fifty-fifty."

"That'll leave me with three million and three grand. No."

"What do you propose then?" Marcus asked.

"I say I get five and the two of you get the other five. Split it and get two and a half each."

"That's 500 grand less that what I wanted."

"You didn't do anything really."

"We saw you in the hallway." Tom protested.

"And you threatened me…"

"I bought the grub."

"I could've done it myself Marcus…"

"Wait! How are we going to the money?" Tom asked them.

"The exchange will be done at Central Park."

"Brilliant."

"So how sure are we that he didn't call the police on us?" Marcus asked.

"I told him I'll kill the kid if he did."

"_You_ will kill the boy in cold blood?!" Tom scoffed and Benny glared at him.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" he growled.

"You look at the boy the way you look at your daughter." Tom answered simply. Benny sighed defeated.

"I guess; but whatever. I know the dad has enough sense not to do anything foolish."

"He better not…" Marcus said cracking his knuckles.

"You're all forgetting his mom." Tom said and the two looked at him.

"…"

"Let's tell him to stop her from doing anything foolish too."

"When?"

"We call back at 5 pm. I'm taking the boy with me."

"Fine then…"

"Better get ready…" and the three stood up…

~***~

Troy was nervously pacing his study. The clock showed that it was only 5 minutes until he could hear his son's voice again. He ran his hands through his hair, five minutes was an agonizing long wait. Finally the phone rang and Troy rushed to it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Let me make something else clear to you before your son can talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Jacob here has told me that you and the Mrs. are divorced. It would do you well if you could prevent her from calling anyone on us."

"I'll see to it."

"Thank you. And now, your son…"

Benny handed the phone over to Jacob.

"Daddy?"

"Jacob!" Troy was crying with joy. _He's alive_!

"I promise I won't go too far next time…"

"I'll hold you to that son. Are you alright?"

"Yeah dad, they feed me."

"That's good to hear son. Don't worry; I'll get you outta there quickly."

"I trust you daddy…" Benny cut him off and got the phone back.

"Now Mr. Bolton, we make the exchange tonight. The exchange will be at Central Park at midnight. Do not be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it…"

"And tell your wife."

"Will do."

Click.

Troy was in tears. Finally he's son was going to get back safe and sound. Huzzah! For Troy Nathaniel Bolton, he pulled it off! Troy danced a victory dance and decided to call Sharpay to tell her about the good news. Changing his mind, he drove to her penthouse.

Getting off on her floor, Troy felt queasy going to her door. He quickly got over it and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a man with sandy hair and green eyes. The man smiled at Troy and ushered him inside. Troy was shocked to see the whole Evans clan grouped in Sharpay's living room.

"The man of the hour!" said the man and sat Troy down on an armchair. Troy desperately wanted to protest but Sharpay's family was all giving him death glares. He could see Vance fuming at him and Derby started to sob. Ryan was a mask of ice and Kelsi was shaking her head. Sharpay stood beside her brother looking very much like the Ice Queen he detested.

"Can I talk to Sharpay alone?" he asked looking over at her and trying to signal with his eyes that it was urgent.

"No. We have the right to know it too." barked his father-in-law.

"This is urgent." Troy protested. The sandy haired, green-eyed man held his arm.

"I'm Detective Norman Connor. I was hired to investigate the kidnapping of your son."

"What the fuck!" Troy yelped and looked at Sharpay. She indicated Ryan with her eyes.

"No! Your services are no longer required. I got the situation under control." Troy said firmly. Ryan guffawed hollowly and advanced towards Troy.

"If you did, then Jacob shouldn't be out there." Ryan pointed out to Troy.

"Yes, actually. I'm afraid only the Evans has the right to dismiss me." Norman said.

"The kidnappers want ten million dollars from me and we make the exchange tonight. I only came here to warn Sharpay not to do _this_." Troy explained pointing at Norman. The detective smiled at Troy.

"Wow! You saved me a lot of work! When and where is your exchange? The moment we have Jacob we arrest these bastards." He said gleefully but Troy shook his head.

"I am not putting my son's life in danger." He said.

"Because you already did!" Vance yelled in frustration.

"Just tell them where it's happening Troy, we can take it from there." Ryan added but Troy still shook his head.

"The kidnapper told me last night that if any police showed up they'll kill Jacob."

"I'm a professional Mr. Bolton; of course I would not want that to happen."

"Still no detective, the man needed the money for his daughter."

"A likely story Troy…" sneered Ryan who rolled his eyes at him.

"Really now? The kidnapper also wants sympathy?" jabbed Derby Evans.

"Come on Mr. Bolton, let us handle this." Norman coaxed.

The whole Evans family started to coax him too and when he refused, he was insulted; all except Sharpay and Kelsi. Troy yelled in frustration. (The way he did at Lava Springs after having dinner with the Evans)

"JUST STOP IT!!! I want my ex-wife's opinion." Troy barked and everyone turned to Sharpay. She looked at him, her expression unreadable.

"I want my son back too. Do whatever you can Troy." Sharpay said simply. Troy nodded and went out of the penthouse to get ready with the exchange.

Sharpay watched Troy leave and looked around to see her family frowning at her. Vance Evans approached his daughter.

"Princess, think about this…" he pleaded.

"Yes darling, he screwed up once, how sure are you he won't do it again?" her mother added.

"I don't want my son to die…" Sharpay replied.

"Shar! They deserve to be arrested…" Ryan protested but shut his mouth when Sharpay gave him a look.

"I think Troy deserves a chance…" Kelsi said timidly; everyone glanced at her and she saw a brief smile flash on Sharpay's face.

"I know Troy, he screws up once and he learns from his mistakes." Kelsi explained giving Sharpay a knowing look. Her sister-in-law understood. Kelsi was referring to the incident at Lava Springs where Troy learned from the pain he caused his friends.

"He better." Ryan growled. Everybody relaxed a bit and Sharpay approached the detective who had been watching them the whole time.

"Your services are no longer required." Sharpay told him, quoting Troy. Norman stood up and nodded.

"If you change your mind, you know who to call!" he said and headed out the door.

The moment the door closed, Detective Norman Conner rushed to his car and called some people. He made it to the Bolton mansion and waited for Troy to leave for the exchange. His reputation was at stake and arresting the kidnappers of the son of two well known people will increase it straight to the governor's office. He smiled as he thought of his future, secured with Mr. Bolton backing out his driveway…

* * *

Please review! :)


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

_**The Storm…**_

Troy Bolton pulled out of his driveway around 11 pm unaware of the car following him. He pulled into a parking space and got out, his hands on a briefcase filled with ten million dollars. Troy walked with a smile on his face. His son was going back home and Troy vowed to himself that he would never make the same mistake again.

~***~

A group of armored men were arranging themselves stealthily while watching Troy Bolton head towards the drop spot. They were at the ready to grab the kidnappers and get the father and son to safety. There was tension everywhere.

"He's arrived…" whispered the leader to his radio.

"Goodie…" someone answered on the other line. Norman Conner positioned himself at a ready. He wanted to be the one to capture the leader of this little shindig.

~***~

The wind was howling as four people stood somewhere in Central Park. They formed a weird quartet. There was this burly black man with a grim expression, beside him stood a boy with blue eyes and brown hair who looked incredibly excited though he tried to hide. Flanking this two were two men; one was lean and lanky with greasy hair and the other was heavyset with a dull gleam in his eyes.

"There's the dad with the dough…" whispered Marcus excitedly. Benny shushed him and watched as Troy Bolton placed the money where he said he should. He watched as Troy backed away and waits.

~***~

The armored men got ready. The moment the boy reaches his father, they were going to zoom in to catch the kidnappers. Norman Conner was watching the scene unfold with interest. The quartet quietly approached the bag and someone grabbed the smallest member – presumably Jacob Bolton.

A big man grabbed the bag and the boy was let go. Norman could see Jacob running towards his father with open arms…

"Daddy!" was the last thing the detective heard and he snapped his head towards a gleam of light showing in the place of the kidnappers.

~***~

"Do not dare come any closer to us!" someone yelled.

Troy could feel his heart ripping to shreds. He heard his son's cry and he was about to sweep Jacob off to safety when a flashlight showed him his son in a death grip by one of the kidnappers. Detective Norman Conner stepped into view his gun drawn. Troy felt a surge of rage…

~***~

"Mr. Bolton, I thought we made it clear that no policemen are involved here."

"I never hired him. My ex-wife did, but I thought she got rid of him."

"Excuse me? I am not vermin Mr. Bolton." Norman said through gritted teeth.

"You are now you asshole… because of your meddling my son is right there held hostage!"

"There is no need to yell. Mr. Bolton, in order for your son to live, we must live. Therefore we are going to take him with us."

"NO!!!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Bolton. Gentlemen, if you even try to come a step nearer we would really slit the throat of this boy."

~***~

Troy Bolton dropped on all fours in the middle of Central Park bawling his heart out. _I was so close to rescuing my son!!! _He was crying unashamedly in front of the armored men hired by Norman to arrest the kidnappers. Norman bent down beside Troy and grasped his shoulder. Troy shuddered at the touch and pushed him away trying to vent out all his anger but he was held back.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Troy yelled, struggling against the men who held him back. Norman gave him a look.

"It is my job." he said simply. Troy broke free and advanced to the detective.

"Your job?! YOUR JOB?! Your _JOB _was to _save lives_ **not **_ruin lives_!!!" Troy yelled hysterically while jabbing Norman's chest with his finger.

"Do not yell at me. It is my duty to protect my state and I will do my duty."

"Cut the crap Connor! The only reason you gave a damn is because you're going to run as governor and a clean impeccable record is all you need! Oh yeah man, I know your plans…"

"I am concerned also for the welfare of the boy and my client who is very distraught…"

"Sharpay? You're _concerned _about SHARPAY _too_?! Oh my God! What an ass! You want top job _and _the damsel in distress! Well you've picked the wrong time to hit two birds with one stone, buddy!"

"Mr. Bolton, I have had enough of your antics. Do not accuse me as if I am some mad man-"

"Of which you are!"

"Who does not know how to do his job-"

"My son is taken away because of you!!!"

"Because _I absolutely _know what I am doing-"

"Yeah right…"

"And I know my limitations-"

"If you did you wouldn't even be here!"

"Mr. Bolton!"

"What?!"

"I am doing you a favor by guaranteeing your son's safety as well as the safety of the whole New York City. If I let these men get away with one crime simply by letting them and you deal alone, then I would've sucked at my job right now."

Troy stopped struggling. The man _had _a point; even if he did it for his own sake. But his son was nowhere to be found. He lost Jacob, _again_. Troy dropped to the ground sobbing.

"I'm sorry if my ambition ruined what was to be your reunion. A man's ego is uncontrollable sometimes Mr. Bolton. But I promise you, I will do whatever I can to get him back…" Norman knelt in front of Troy. He sincerely felt guilty. All his years of training, flushed down the drain because he was tempted to speed things up.

"What will I tell Sharpay?"

"I'll come with you…"

~***~

_Never break a broken heart…_

Troy and Norman drove to the penthouse. Both men were terrified; mainly Norman since he knew it was his fault. Troy was terrified because he might not be able to survive the pain if he found his boy dead. They arrived…

Vance Evans opened the door and led the two men inside. His face fell immediately when he did not see his grandson and he had the urge to yell when Troy put a finger on his lips to stop him. Vance glared at Norman and understood the situation. Norman interrupted the exchange and the kidnappers got away with the money and Jacob. He wanted to choke the detective.

"The women are asleep and my son went home to pick up some clothes." Vance whispered to Troy.

"Ok, what should we do then? I don't want to wake up Sharpay." Troy whispered back. Both men had a mutual agreement to ignore Norman's existence. The detective understood their anger and he just sat on a chair far from them.

"We could sit here and wait." Vance suggested. Troy nodded his head but looked at Sharpay's door with longing.

"Tuck her in if you like, I was never good at that…" Vance nodded at Troy implying that it was ok.

Troy went into Sharpay's room and saw her sleeping peacefully. She lay on her back and her blonde hair was spread like a halo. Troy felt like crying; ever since the day she left him he couldn't stop thinking about her. He missed having her by his side, her scent, her laugh, her smile – everything. Troy longed to touch the woman who was once his wife, to hold her close but he had to content himself with just tucking her in but he couldn't help himself. He kissed her cheek and he smiled when Sharpay smiled at the contact. Then he went out of the room.

Troy sat beside Vance and waited for Ryan. He decided that the men should know first so that they wouldn't be too shocked and do something rash. It was around an hour later and Ryan stepped into the room with a suitcase in hand. Troy and Vance helped him and Vance told his son to sit down. Ryan did with a confused look and spotted Norman; his eyebrows scrunched together and his lips suddenly became thin lines as the pieces of the puzzle suddenly fit.

"_You _interrupted?" he hissed. Norman nodded and hung his head in shame.

"Why?" he questioned fighting the urge to yell.

"I was tempted by ambition to further my career and increase my reputation." Norman confessed.

Ryan sighed in defeat; his anger would only cause chaos. He just sat there and waited too.

~***~

Sharpay awoke with a bad feeling in her gut after a few minutes after Ryan sat down with the men. Something was wrong; this always happened when bad news happens. She sat up on her bed and tiptoed towards the door. Peeking, she saw Troy, Ryan and her father whispering amongst them. The three of them also kept shooting dirty glances at… _Norman_?! Her thoughts whirled, _what was he doing here_?! She wondered remembering that she sent him home. Immediately she grabbed her bathrobe and walked out of the room.

Troy, Ryan and Vance's head quickly spun towards Sharpay. She was walking towards them with a glare set on her face. Looking around the room, Sharpay prayed that this was all a joke; that somehow Jacob is in his room, sleeping peacefully even if the faces of the three men told her otherwise.

"Where's Jacob?" she asked tentatively looking at Troy. Her hazel eyes searching for an answer in his ocean blue ones. Troy looked glumly back at her and his eyes were bloodshot. Sharpay was shocked; _Troy Bolton __**never **_cries. She felt her own tears welling up and before she knew it she was falling on the floor but she never made it. Strong hands gripped her waist and held her close, she recognized Troy's perfume.

"He…he was…so…near…" she could hear Troy's agonized whisper.

"But?" she prodded although she already knew the answer.

"But that bastard came-"Troy pointed at Norman who sunk further down the chair, his head hung in shame. "And he had to ruin everything." he finished.

Sharpay slowly let go of Troy and stood facing Norman, hands on hips.

"Get up." She snarled and the detective obeyed.

"I told you that we no longer require your services, Mr. Conner."

"Let me explain; I understood the 'my services are no longer required' part but doesn't stop me from doing the world justice."

"Yeah, to further your ambition." Troy spat but Sharpay cut him off.

"You could have done a more subtle approach. Say when I have my son back." She hissed.

"I agree with you. And I _truly _am sorry; but the good news is now I can still help." Norman's green eyes were pleading and Sharpay could not resist him. The green was like a lifeline, her savior in chaos, she could feel her heart flutter.

"I'm willing to give you a second chance detective." Sharpay told him. Norman simply nodded. He felt like screaming for joy! He will not fail this time; he wanted to please his client; so that she could love him. Or something like that…

Troy watched Sharpay inwardly swoon to the pleading of the detective. He was freaking pissed! She forgave _him _easily when he was the one who nearly gotten his son killed. Troy was supposed to be the hero.

"You couldn't possibly give him another chance!" Troy blurted and Sharpay rounded on him.

"Why not Troy? He's trying to find my child." Sharpay snapped.

"_Your child_?! Don't you mean _our _child?" he couldn't contain his anger. Apparently, Sharpay couldn't too.

"Troy Bolton, I left you so you couldn't mess with our lives anymore!"

"You called me and asked me to take care of him-"

"And he was kidnapped!"

"So if you blame my inferior parenting skills how come you called me?!"

"You were the nearest Troy. And I _explicitly _told you not to go out!"

"He was nagging and I had a migraine and a tiring day."

"_What a parent_! Huzzah for _you_! I come home with a migraine and a tiring day too Troy and I still have the heart to chase my son all around the house _just _to put him to bed."

"Well _you're _**Super Mom**! Forgive me if I'm not Super Dad too!"

"Fuck you Troy Bolton! If it was not for you and you're goddamn stupidity then my son would still be here whereas your ass would be at the office working on my alimony!"

That biting statement left Troy, and everybody for that matter, speechless. The crescendo in their voices caused Derby and Kelsi to wake up and watch as the scene unfold. Vance and Ryan just sat their agape and Norman was shocked too.

Troy couldn't think of anything to say. His brain went numb and his heart seared with intense pain, tears threatened to trickle down his cheeks. It seemed that no matter what he did to make a brand new start, fate would thwart him by putting his name on the top of the blame list. He couldn't take it anymore, especially since Sharpay disregarded him as Jacob's father.

"Damn Shar, if you felt _this _strongly about me, then maybe I should leave you in charge of the search of _your _son. I don't even know what I'm doing here." Troy said bitterly, his tears cascading down his cheeks. He left her home and drove to his mansion. Upon arriving he picked up his phone and dialed the number of the two people in the world who can help him now.

His parents…

~***~

Sharpay felt really bad for what she'd said and done to Troy. He gave so much effort in trying to show her that he wasn't a bad parent. Every weekend Jacob would stay with Troy and the two would have immense fun per report of Jacob. Troy also made sure that their son would focus on his studies; one time banning him from the game room when Jacob refused to study. It seemed as though she was waiting for Troy to fail even if she did not know why.

Her heart broke when the tears streamed down his cheeks. Sharpay desperately wanted to wipe them away and replace them with kisses. But Troy had already left and she felt cold. Looking up she felt energy rush into her body when Norman gazed at her.

At least, he was still there…

* * *

Please review! :)


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

_**Survival of the Fittest…**_

Jacob Bolton could not believe what just happened. He was so near freedom; it was at his grasp and somehow he was lifted off his feet by Tom and held there. Then the three men dragged him away and all he heard was his father's sobbing. The men put him in a car they nabbed earlier and drove back to the hideout where Tom roughly pushed Jacob back in his room and locked him in.

Jacob felt himself give away to his tears and it flowed down his rosy cheeks. He felt so much pain, he wanted to go home. Just go home. But he didn't know where he is or how he would ever escape this hellhole he had entered. Then Jacob remembered what his father told him one time; _the only sanctuary you'll ever find here in New York is the Statue of Liberty_… he wondered about it when he was little but then his father explained to him that it was just a joke; but if he ever got lost, Troy will look for him there. It gave Jacob a surge of hope! If his father would remember that, which Jacob was sure Troy would, then he had to go to the Statue of Liberty! It made the boy smile and he planned to leave tonight, or tomorrow, depending on his situation.

Jacob decided that there would be three ways to escape the warehouse.

The first one was making a kind of secret escape chute through his wall but that plan was scratched when he found that he couldn't budge the walls and even if he did, it made a racket that would surely mean his death.

The second plan was to escape in the middle of the night and he practiced on the door which was his only means of escape. It was locked but he fashioned a pick from some of the things scattered about the room. He also snagged a bottle of oil when his kidnappers let him use the restroom so the door wouldn't creak once he left and he pleaded with his kidnappers to let him walk around the warehouse – within their sight, so he could stretch his legs and slowly he memorized the blueprint of the area.

The third plan was to play dead. The kidnappers might dump his body off somewhere and he could just take it from there. The problem is, they might dump his off a bridge and, strong swimmer though he was, thanks to his dad, and he wouldn't really survive that long a swim to shore.

Jacob decided to stick to his second plan and he made sure to be a stickler for details, just like his mom. Sharpay always had to see to it that he was well dressed, that his grades weren't failing, that the food he was eating was healthy and stuff. She also made sure that _he _paid attention to this kind of things; it used to annoy him – until now. Jacob made sure to note the exact time the kidnappers were heavily asleep, that the oil he put on the door made sure that it opened silently and every corner of the warehouse was well explored. Another thing he made sure of was that he was in shape 24/7; thanks to Troy who made him to try a lot of sports.

He was cooped up for a week already and his kidnappers wanted to make sure his parents suffered. Enough time for him to plan his escape and finally, this was the night. Jacob started to prepare.

~***~

A week ago, Tom roughly pushed Jacob Bolton inside his makeshift prison cell and sat down with his brother and Benny. They could hear the boy sobbing but they ignored him. Tom faced the two.

"At least we have the ten million… Let's split it up." Tom was excited but Benny stopped him.

"What about the boy?" he asked. Tom rolled his eyes and glared at Benny.

"What about him?!" he sneered. Benny shrugged and said offhandedly.

"Let's just drop him off somewhere. We have our money, now we can split."

"I know! We can have ten million each since the boy is with us!" cried Marcus excitedly.

"That was genius Marcus!" hollered Tom with delight and his face split into an evil grin.

"That's enough." Benny roared, pounding the table with his fist.

"I just asked for ten million and you both should be happy I even let you have a split!"

"But Benny, we're all in this together, remember?" Tom mocked him and Benny fought the urge to hit this asshole.

"I never wanted the two of you involved."

"But we are, so get used to it."

"Fine, take the money; I'll split with two million and the boy."

"Why that's mighty generous of you Mr. Ducal but I don't think so. For _security reasons_." Tom snarled pulling a 9mm pistol from his jacket, Benny's eyes went wide.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snarled.

"I'm just milking them for all they're worth Benny. There aren't a lot of opportunities in this world that would make anyone rich this quick!"

"I did this for my daughter – for my family. My daughter is sick and I just want to see her well again…"

"So this is your ultimate chance!"

"No – this is wrong already. I'm not making this worse."

"Fine then, I'll accept your generosity offer and then just kill the boy!"

"You aren't going to –"Benny ran up to stop Tom who was striding towards the room where Jacob was held.

"Well?" Tom sneered.

"Alright, we'll _milk them for all they're worth_. Ten million each and then we return the boy to them."

"That's good to know. But I don't suggest we do it now, let them wait awhile. Got it?"

"Yeah…"

Tom walked back to the table and started chatting with Marcus. Benny wanted to kill them and just return the boy but he had to plan it carefully. Tom was an ex-convict and a wily asshole. Twenty years living in the streets made him an expert criminal.

~***~

_Tonight's the night… _thought Jacob as he got ready for his escape. He listened through the door and heard heavy rhythmic snoring from outside. He picked the lock and pushed the door, thankful that it hardly made a sound. Then he crept towards the spots where he set up small booby traps to stall the kidnappers if they wake up. He reached the door and got out. The cold wind made him shiver but nevertheless he ploughed on. He walked towards the gate that led to his freedom. He approached it and picked the lock. When it opened he immediately stepped onto the deserted street and nearly screamed for joy.

He turned around to shut the gate and came face to face with Tom. The kidnapper snatched him and Jacob's reflexes snapped into action. He ran and ran; the end of the street was his goal. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Tom catching up, merely a few feet away but he did not see the street lamp blocking his path and hit it hard.

Tom roughly grabbed Jacob and punched him hard in the gut. The boy cried out in pain and Tom punched him again. He watched as Jacob paled and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Do you think you could even try to get away boy!" Tom roared shaking Jacob.

"You were warned not to do anything stupid and I think you have to pay the price!" he continued to roar and reared his fist for another punch.

~***~

Tom was instantly awake when he heard small scuffles and stealthily followed the noise. He was in time to see their prisoner picking the lock on the warehouse gate and he was blinded by rage. _There is __**no way **__I'm losing my money that quick_! He thought. Tom planned on milking the Bolton's for all they're worth and then killing their son. No witnesses to the crime.

He hurriedly followed Jacob and chased him when he tried to escape…

~***~

Benny woke up in time to see Tom hurriedly getting out of the warehouse. He quickly assessed the situation and peeked into Jacob's room. No boy, Benny's heart soared with pride. Jacob was free at last! That's when he heard distant cries of pain and Tom's hysterical hollering. Benny quickly ran out and saw Tom beating up Jacob. He ran up to them and hauled Tom off the boy.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Benny growled at Tom.

"I'm teaching him not to mess with me!" Tom roared and tried to push his way back to Jacob.

Marcus went out and rushed up to Benny and Tom but stopped when he saw Jacob. The boy was a mess, he was pale and his faced sported the bruises Tom had given him. His nose was bloody and his lips were cut. There were tears streaming down his face. Marcus remembered being abused by his father the same way along with Tom. Their father drank his way to death and their father drove the brothers out of their house to live in the streets. Marcus promised to himself, when he still had the heart to dream, that he would help any abused child he could see.

He immediately rushed over to Jacob and wrapped his jacket around the boy as his two companions continued arguing. He carried Jacob back to the warehouse and tried to clean the wounds Tom inflicted.

Jacob was heartbroken. Never had he experienced so much pain physically and he was not prepared for anything like the beating Tom gave him. With each punch and kick, Jacob felt his chance for freedom ebb away into nothing…

~***~

Sharpay missed her son immensely. Her penthouse was deathly silent without him. Though her family stayed there to show their support, she knew they wouldn't really stay there forever. Her parents had to go back to manage Lava Springs and Ryan had to go back to manage his theater and Kelsi had their newborn baby to take care of.

Norman would drop by every night to comfort her and cook her dinner. She told him no at first but he insisted saying that eating take-out every night would kill her. He was as stubborn as Sharpay and just as headstrong but he came with a certain charm. She felt safe whenever he was around and was starting to anticipate his nightly visits. She missed companionship ever since her divorce with Troy and Norman was starting to fill the void.

Troy never contacted Sharpay after what she told him and she got wind that his parents were in town. Sharpay still felt bad about what she said. Never in her life had she hurt someone so badly and the guilt was eating her alive. Norman comforted her about it every night and she couldn't help but feel so blessed that he was here.

"It's been a week Norm, how come they're not calling yet?" mumbled Sharpay a week after. Her family has gone back to their businesses but promised to come back as soon as possible. Norman came by and cooked her dinner.

"It's a tactic they're using to make the parents vulnerable." Norman explained as he and Sharpay got comfortable in the living room. Sharpay was lying on the couch and Norman sat in the armchair.

"How will it make the parents vulnerable?" she asked.

"Well, your sick with worry and they're lack of contact will drive you mad. Ergo, when they call you up, you'll be willing just to hand over anything to get your child back. They get more money outta you like that…" he finished. Sharpay looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Really? Do you think they called up Troy? I mean he's the one they turned to when they got him…" she asked tearfully. Troy took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"No, I don't think they have yet. If they did, he would have been back in your arms right now."

"I miss Jacob…"

"I know you do…"

"Any leads?"

"This is a lead so far. No dead body yet means they'll be calling either of you."

The two continued talking until late night and Norman finally decided to go. Sharpay was reluctant to be left alone but then again, he would be back the next night. She walked him to the door and Norman smiled at her. Before she could stop herself, she leaned up to kiss Norman's cheek. Conveniently, he turned his head towards her to say good night and their lips met. When they broke away Norman gaped at her and Sharpay blushed.

"I'm sorry…didn't…mean to…" she stuttered and Norman held her chin up so she could face him.

"I know that this isn't the right time but I like you too." Norman confessed and Sharpay's blush darkened. She smiled at Norman who kissed her cheek and closed the door.

_That was something…_she thought as she got ready for bed; her thoughts on Jacob momentarily dissolved.

~***~

Jacob awoke the next day and his body was sore. He groaned and flopped back on the threadbare mattress that was now his bed for a week and counting. He felt himself well up again and fought the urge to cry. The door opened and Benny stepped inside with a basin and a wash cloth. He knelt beside Jacob and started cleaning his wounds. He also got a bandage from his pocket and bandaged the cuts. Jacob winced but did not say anything.

Benny sighed and sat beside Jacob. He didn't want the situation to go too far but it did and he felt guilty for kidnapping the boy.

"Hey, I'm sorry I even dared to kidnap you…" Benny said softly. Jacob sat up, listening intently.

"My daughter was sick and we had no money. Moment I saw you I knew it was now or never so I got you. I went back to the apartment to get some things then Marcus and Tom saw me. I had to let them come so they won't rat me out! I never meant it to go this far…" Benny sobbed as he poured out his soul to the boy. Jacob surprised him by hugging him. Benny was touched.

"When you told me your daughter was sick I had a feeling you won't really kill me…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"I forgive you." Benny looked at the boy and smiled. He felt a weight being taken off his shoulder and a new resolve entered his body. He had to save Jacob even if it meant going to jail.

"Thank you. Now I think it's time to return the favor. I'll help you escape this shithole."

"You are?" Jacob's eyes lit up with hope and Benny nodded.

"But we have to be really careful about this ok? Tom is a very violent person…" he explained.

"Ok. When we get outta here, where are we heading?" Jacob asked.

"I forgot that…" the black man confessed.

"I know where." Jacob said with a nod of his head. Benny looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"The Statue of Liberty!" the boy cried and Benny couldn't help but laugh.

"This ain't no time for sightseeing." Benny said.

"I know that. My father told me that if I get lost he'll find me there." Jacob explained. Benny shrugged his agreement.

"Alright boy, but we gotta focus on our current problem. How to deal with Tom…" Benny wondered aloud while Jacob watched him curiously.

Marcus suddenly entered the room carrying a box of take-out and handed it to the two with a grim expression. Benny wondered how much he heard while Jacob nearly wet himself with fear of being caught and beaten again.

"You're lucky that Tom went out for a while." Marcus told them his expression unreadable. Benny and Jacob didn't say anything and watched as Marcus went out the door only to come back after a while.

"I confess I'm also tired of my brother. So what's the plan?" Marcus asked them and Benny smiled. Jacob smiled too – his luck was changing. There was still hope that he can go home…

* * *

Please review! :)


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

_**Romance, Revenge and Redemption… **_

The door to the Bolton mansion opened to reveal five people. There was an aging man who was still in good shape who stood beside an aging woman with sparkling blue eyes. Beside the couple stood another man with an afro and a woman who was trying to control a boy who was trying to dodge her. Troy smiled and led them inside the house.

The little boy gaped at the place in awe, it was his first time inside the mansion and though he lived in one himself, anything like it was still a surprise. Troy looked at Chad and Taylor's son who was born a year after Sharpay left him and felt a pang of longing. Taylor immediately saw the effect Dennis was making on his godfather. She nudged Chad who picked up the little boy and brought it to Troy. Taylor wanted to smack Chad.

"Say hi to your godfather son." Chad told Dennis who immediately wrapped his arms around Troy's neck.

"Hi uncle Troy!" he squealed with delight. Troy smiled and ruffled the little boy's afro.

"Hey kiddo, wanna go to the playroom?" he asked and Dennis nodded his head excitedly. Troy put Dennis over his shoulders and jogged to the playroom imitating a horse. Dennis' cries of delight disappeared down the corridor. Taylor rounded on Chad.

"I was opting to make Troy feel better…" she hissed. Chad shrugged and looked at his wife.

"And I did!" he defended himself and pouted. What'd he do wrong?

"Ok… Troy looked depressed that's all. I thought he'd cry." Taylor said.

Just then Troy came back into the foyer followed by the butler who carried their things into their respective rooms. The group then followed Troy to the dining room where lunch was served. The five of them ate in silence then Troy led them to the family room.

"Honey, how's the search going?" Lucille Bolton asked her son. Troy hung his head.

"It's futile Mom. I almost had him a week ago then Det. Connor came and ruined our reunion. The kidnappers still have my son and they haven't called me yet…" Troy told them.

"Aren't you going to hire your own detective, Troy?" Jack Bolton asked. Troy shook his head.

"Unless the situation says otherwise, I'm contented with waiting for a call." Troy said.

"They'll just ask you for more money since they won't give Jacob back yet." Taylor said.

"Then I'll give then the money; in fact I'll give them the damn world!" Troy's voice started to rise. Lucille went over to her son and wrapped her arms around him.

"Calm down honey; don't let your temper get the best of you…" she whispered.

"How come you ain't waiting for the call with Shar?" Chad asked nonchalantly and Troy's parents and Taylor glared at him. The question was tactless since it made Troy freeze in his seat.

"She's dating the detective. I hope they have a nice life!" he blurted angrily. Chad stared at Troy in shock; tears suddenly cascaded his best friend's face.

"Hey man, I'm sorry…" Chad apologized looking stricken. Troy nodded his forgiveness.

"I'm good man. I just remembered what she told me…" he said.

"Which was?" Chad prodded against the smack he received from his wife.

"_Fuck you Troy Bolton! If it was not for you and you're goddamn stupidity then my son would still be here whereas your ass would be at the office working on my alimony_!" Troy repeated. Everyone looked dazed for a moment and then Lucille continued comforting Troy. Taylor stood up and seethed with anger.

"How dare she say that to you?!" she cried and Chad pulled her down.

"Chill Tay…" he tried to comfort his wife.

"I want to give her a piece of my mind right now!" Taylor yelled and got up and started walking to the door. Just then they heard a ring and Troy rushed to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Bolton we want to assure you that your son is safe. We are giving him back to you."

"How much more do you need for the exchange?" Troy heard noises in the background and someone whispering "be quick".

"Dad?"

"Jacob!"

"Dad I'm in Callahan warehouse in Harlem…"

"I know that place!" Troy remembered it because he was searching for the owner of the place. He wanted to buy it and make it a basketball school. He once took Jacob there who described it as "some old warehouse" and went back to the car to sleep.

"You do?"

"Yeah son… I'll come there?"

"No dad, listen I'm leaving this place. We'll meet at you know where."

"Ok –"

Click.

Troy dropped the phone, his conversation with his son replaying in his mind. Jacob was held hostage in Callahan warehouse at Harlem but he wouldn't make it on time since his son was planning on escaping. He mind was reeling and his family watched him as he sat back on the couch and listened as he retold the conversation.

"So why can't we rush there now?" Chad asked. Troy shook his head.

"Something tells me that if we do, and the kidnappers catch us there he gets killed. His leaving the place anyway." Troy said.

"By leaving, what do you mean?" Lucille asked. Troy looked at his mother.

"His voice sounded light, I think he's escaping…" he explained and then his face lit up.

"My boy's escaping the terrible clutches of evil!" he cried exuberantly.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked him skeptically. Troy nodded frantically and then stood up.

"Whoa Troy, where's the fire?!" Chad cried. Troy was striding towards the door.

"The Statue of Liberty!" he yelled and ran out of the room leaving his guests with bewildered looks on their faces. Chad stood up and followed Troy. He saw him in the master's bedroom packing some clothes into an overnight suitcase.

"You're running away?" Chad asked and Troy shook his head.

"No man, I'm going to the Statue of Liberty. I'll wait for him there." Troy replied.

"Troy man, explain!" Chad held Troy by his shoulders and looked him in the eye. Troy sighed and motioned for his best friend to sit beside him.

"I told Jacob one time that if he ever got lost, I'll look for him in the Statue of Liberty."

"Why there?"

"I don't know either but that's where we'll meet." Troy's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"Dad please use the GPS on your own phone to find me by this cell."

"What?"

"It'll tell you were I'm heading Dad, I taught you these things remember?"

Click.

Troy hurriedly turned on his GPS system and traced the call to find his son. Chad looked at him mouth agape.

"My secretary was a former hacker. She taught my son this things." Troy hurriedly explained and immediately saw where his son was headed.

"Let's go." Chad said and Troy finished packing. The two men reached the hallway where they met up with the others.

"Tay babe, we're on a rescue mission." Chad hurriedly explained and Taylor nodded.

"Be careful." Lucille called to them and closed the door. She turned to the others and sighed. Jack put his arms around her.

Dennis rushed to the foyer with his hands on his pants and he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I have to go potty…" he whimpered and Taylor rushed off with her son to the restroom…

~***~

Norman Conner entered Sharpay's penthouse with a dejected look in his eyes. There were no suspected kidnappers from the database that seemed to do anything other than focus on their lives. He smiled as Sharpay hugged him and motioned for him to sit on the couch.

"Your early." Sharpay said brightly.

"Yeah, with bad news." Norman sighed glumly. Sharpay sat down next to him and he held her hand. Tears were brimming in her eyes as she waited for him to speak again.

"The kidnapper is new. I don't know his face." Norman told her. Sharpay sighed with relief.

"At least Jacob's not dead yet…" she conceded and Norman wrapped his arms around her as she cried with relief. She looked up at him and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Do you do this with all your clients?" she asked him.

"No, only with you…" he replied and she smiled. He leaned back and kissed her again.

"How can you bear kissing me when your son's kidnapped?" he asked her. Sharpay thought about it and shrugged.

"I know he's alive and I know you'll bring him back to me…" she answered and the two kissed again. Their kisses got deeper and Norman was about to move on top of her when the phone rang. Sharpay immediately broke the kiss and answered the phone. She put it on loudspeaker so Norman could hear the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Ms. Evans, is that you?"

"Yes… who is this?"

"The man who has your son Ms. Evans." The voice was low and husky. The speaker on the other line sounded like some sex deprived animal.

"I want to talk to Jacob immediately!" Sharpay cried, her heart thumping wildly.

"I fear he's trying to escape but I know where's he's going and I'm going to follow him and kill him if you don't do what I tell you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Prepare twenty million dollars and meet me at Central Park at midnight. Come alone and if another squad of policemen attempt to tackle me to the ground I'll get to wherever your son is and kill him."

Click.

Sharpay blinked and put down the receiver. She looked at Norman whose brows were furrowed and he was in deep thought.

"I know the man!" he suddenly yelled. Sharpay looked at him expectantly and he sat back down and held her hand.

"His name is Tom Doyle and he was a convicted murderer. Oh Lord, his threat is loaded and I know it! What to do… what to do…" he muttered.

"I'll prepare his money and-"

"No! That sex crazed bastard will only rape you! Don't show up…"

"But what about my son?" Sharpay asked him.

"I'll try to trace his call and pinpoint his spot." Norman stood up and headed for the door. He drove to his office.

The call was too short to be traced and Norman immediately called his connections and found out where Tom lived, in Harlem. Looking around a map of Harlem he saw where the kidnappers probably hauled the boy to but it was useless to raid Callahan warehouse right now since, from the conversation, the boy escaped. Norman's priority was to follow Tom. The bastard would lead him to Jacob. He drove back to Sharpay's home and told her his plans. He was going to Central Park in exchange of her and follow Tom. He would be gone for quite some time.

"So I won't see you again until you get Jacob?" Sharpay pouted.

"I guess so; I'll call, if you want…" he tried to make it up to her. Sharpay stood up and brushed Norman's hair that became quite unkempt in his hurrying. Norman couldn't help it and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. Sharpay kissed him back and pulled him towards her room.

As the two entered Sharpay's room, Norman kicked the door shut and the rest, as they say, is history. Norman got out of her room a few hours later, his suit rumpled, his hair rumpled and he looked tired. He got out of her penthouse after cooking her dinner and drove to Central Park.

Sharpay woke up and found her partner gone. She sat up and saw a note on her bedside table telling her that dinner's in the fridge and that he had to do his job. Sharpay sighed and got dressed. Was she falling in love with Norman Conner? _I guess I am_… she thought. She wondered how she would break the news to her son if ever the attraction between her and Norman increased.

She also thought of Troy's reaction. She didn't think that he'd mind until she remembered Troy questioning her about her giving Norman a second chance. She could see, hear and feel the jealousy from Troy. Does he still love her? _I think he does_… this made Sharpay confused since she still felt something for Troy even after two years of being divorced.

~***~

Tom Doyle was at Central Park on the dot. He didn't see his blonde fantasy anywhere. He waited for two hours then went back to the warehouse. So she ditched him. He seethed with anger at the thought. Too bad he knew where Benny and Marcus are taking Jacob, though he didn't know that they were really heading to the Statue of Liberty.

Tom was utterly pissed at himself; he should've smelled the trap earlier on. Marcus drugged his food and escaped with Benny when he thought that Tom was out cold. But his brother took drugs years ago which made him kind of immune from the supposed effect of the one Marcus put on his food.

When he was well enough again, he immediately placed the call to Jacob's mother hoping for a screw and dough. That would've made him stop but now the blonde bitch just pissed him off. So he decided to kill the two traitors plus Jacob. He would vent out his anger upon them, make them feel his wrath. He laughed at the thought of them screaming in pain as he tortured them and it turned him on. Tom Doyle was one sick bastard…

~***~

Norman Conner had been following Tom since the man left the warehouse and parked a few spaces from his car when Tom stopped by a motel. He watched Tom from his car as his target went to the front desk. The weather didn't agree much with the scenario and a fog made things harder for Norman to see. The next thing he knew, a fire extinguisher flew through his windshield and knocked him out cold.

~***~

Marcus heard the sound of glass breaking outside and motioned for the two to head on out. Benny and Jacob escaped and Marcus was alone in the room. He heard the lock click and the door opened to reveal his brother. Tom approached him, his hand on his gun which he pointed at Marcus' head.

"Spill brother!" he snarled.

"No." Marcus snapped and Tom hit him with the butt of the gun. Marcus dropped to the floor and Tom kicked him.

"Where are they?!" he yelled. Marcus swung his fist and it connected with Tom's nose. His brother yelled in pain and stumbled back. Marcus dove at Tom's feet and tackled him to the ground. Tom immediately seized Marcus' throat and started squeezing. His brother swatted his hands away.

"When will you let this go?! We already left you eight million-"

"I don't want your generosity! I want my revenge!" Tom punched Marcus in the face and looked for his gun. Marcus jumped on him and the brothers were grappling at each other on the floor.

Amidst the chaos Marcus spotted the pistol and immediately reached for it and pointed it at Tom who immediately froze.

"Are you going to kill me my dear brother?" he sneered and Marcus glared at him.

"I don't kill animals for the joy of it." he spat and Tom snorted.

"Pussy!" he yelled and immediately made a move for the gun but Marcus fired. It Tom's shoulder and his brother yelled in pain falling on his knees. Marcus turned around to walk away and Tom pulled a blade from his jacket and stabbed his brother.

Marcus was stabbed in the back and looked around to see Tom's face leering at him.

"You will never get away with this…" Marcus snarled as he sunk to his knees.

"I believe I just did." Tom replied with a smirk and reached over for his gun and blade.

"Bastard…" Marcus wheezed before taking his last breath and his world faded to black…

* * *

Please review! :)

* * *

Please forgive me if the chapter's too violent..  
And if Norman and Sharpay is to your distaste..  
But it's a TroyPay story for a reason.. ;)  
Or just a story with a twist, whatever floats your boat.. :D


	7. Chapter VI

****

Chapter VI

_**The Truce**_

Troy drove to the motel his son told him they'll be staying at and arrived around 5 in the morning. He and Chad got out of the car and saw a car with a shattered windshield. Chad went around inspecting the car and Troy saw the person inside the car. Norman Conner was out cold and there was a cut on his forehead. Troy opened the door and saw the fire extinguisher that someone must've thrown at Norman. He shook the man awake and Norman stared dazedly at Troy. Then he was helped out of the car by the two men.

Shaking himself out of the pain, Norman surveyed his surrounding and rushed to the room Tom peeked into. He saw Marcus Doyle's dead body and went inside the room. There was no sign of a struggle and he presumed that the boy was able to escape again. He sighed with relief and faced the other two men outside. Troy was looking away from the body and the man beside him looked sick. Norman led them to Troy's car.

"Chad this is Norman, the detective I was telling you about." Troy said in a monotone. Chad shook the detective's hand.

"You're the one hired by Shar, right?" he asked and Norman nodded.

"Your son has managed to escape again. Amazing…" Norman told Troy.

"Thank God…" he said when his phone started ringing. He saw his son's number and answered.

"Jacob?"

"We're heading off to…"

As Jacob gave them the address, Troy put his phone on loudspeaker and Norman jotted down the place. Suddenly, the speaker on the other line changed.

"Mr. Bolton, I do not suggest that you go to us now since we might be on the move for quite a while… we would however, tell you wherever we are heading and then a final destination."

Click.

Norman stared at Troy, shock etched on his face. Troy was holding an important piece of information Norman needed to rescue Jacob.

"Mr. Bolton, I need that phone." Norman stated and held out his hand. Chad slapped it away.

"Forget it! Troy's trying to find his son too…" he said angrily.

"But you don't know what you're up against…" began Norman.

"I don't give a damn. He's my son as much as he's Sharpay's. I'm calling a truce. We are going to find him together." Troy said. Norman knew he wouldn't be able to say otherwise.

"Very well, but there would be no holding out of information." Troy nodded and they shook hands.

"Since we don't know where their 'final destination' is yet, let's just get you cleaned up." Chad offered curtly and the three got into Troy's car.

"Where to?" asked Troy and Norman told him Sharpay's penthouse.

~***~

The three of them arrived and paused in front of the door. Troy snorted and leaned back against the hallway as Norman pushed the doorbell. He knew Sharpay hated to be woken up early and she was cranky when she was.

Sure enough when the door opened she spilled all her anger on Norman who was the first person she saw. Troy's plan backfired when Sharpay suddenly sobered up and caressed his face and looked worriedly at the cut on his forehead. She ushered them inside and was going back and forth to tending the cut.

Troy frowned and Chad held his arm giving him a warning look. Chad understood that Troy was still madly in love with his ex-wife and that seeing her giving her attention to another man, which he loathed, was driving Troy insane. Chad had to tighten the grip on Troy's arm when Sharpay straddled Norman and kissed his wound, then his lips. Troy clenched his fist and watched in anger and jealousy as Sharpay and her new boyfriend started a little make out session. Chad cleared his throat and the two broke away.

"Jacob's alive." Troy snapped fighting the urge to lose his temper which he was very close to doing now. Sharpay was still straddling Norman.

"And Mr. Bolton and I are calling a truce…" added Norman wrapping his arms around Sharpay.

"What truce?" Sharpay asked.

"Jacob calls Troy to tell him where he goes and Norman will handle the rest." Chad explained.

"Oh, so does that mean you'll stay here too, Troy? I can prepare an extra bed." Sharpay offered.

"No Pay, I'd rather have you back at the mansion." Troy said in a monotone.

"What?" Sharpay snapped, "Why?" she asked skeptically, her eyebrows furrowing.

"My family is waiting for me over there and I don't think it's fair to leave them out of the action." Troy explained and Sharpay nodded, and then frowned.

"What about _my _family?" she asked him. Troy shrugged and offered her his phone.

"I have more rooms to accommodate them…" he said as if it would answer the look Sharpay was giving him. She took the phone and called her parents and her brother. She handed back the phone to Troy and told them she'll pack.

~***~

The four arrived at the Bolton mansion and was met by the others the moment they entered the foyer. Lucille immediately hugged Troy and Jack glared at Sharpay who was being hugged by her parents, then Ryan and Kelsi and then her hugging their newborn baby. Chad was met by his wife and son.

Dennis immediately demanded play time with Chad and Taylor and the two had to placate him for a while. Kelsi suddenly had to change her daughter's diaper. Troy led them all to the living room. He and Norman explained about the truce and Troy told them that they're welcome to stay.

After the announcement, Lucille dragged Jack from the room since he kept looking daggers at Sharpay. Sharpay took Norman to the kitchen to feed him and Ryan left the room with his mom. Vance Evans sighed and sat beside Troy.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Vance told Troy who nodded his head.

"I was angry, you know. My daughter was hurt because of what you did and I never wanted to see my princess hurt so bad…"

"I understand. I let things go too far…

"At least you're making up for the lost chances."

"It's not like it will bring her back to me." Troy blurted and suddenly looked terrified.

"I know you still love her, who wouldn't?" Vance chuckled then turned serious.

"Troy, I'll tell you what, if you plan to compete for a woman's heart, focus on the competition, not the woman." Vance whispered to Troy then got up and winked. Troy looked at Vance's retreating back. _Was that a hint? _He wondered then went off to his study.

Jacob didn't call except to give Troy his current destination. It seemed that Tom was very good with catching up and the two are just lucky to be able to escape every single time. Troy was sick with worry if his son didn't call on time and nearly went hysterical when his battery died. So much so that Norman had to step in and charge Troy's phone for him. The final call from Jacob arrived telling him where his next stop is but that wouldn't be the final one. The kidnapper talked to Troy and said that they had to charge the phone and he had to get some sleep. They would call in the morning.

After the call, Troy's butler stepped in the study and told him that dinner was ready. Troy headed to the dining room and found his guests digging in. As he sat down, Troy couldn't help but feel a sense of longing. It had been two years since anything like this happened in the dining room. The Boltons of two years ago usually had family dinners like this, but with Jacob around and the ambience wasn't filled with tension.

Night had taken over and everybody prepared for sleep in their respective rooms. Norman and Sharpay were going to sleep in one room which made Troy irritable the whole time. He couldn't sleep at all. Troy just sat up in his huge bed staring at the space that used to be occupied by his wife who was currently sleeping in another man's arms across the hall. He sighed and walked out to the balcony.

Opening the double doors Troy looked up at the stars that scattered in the sky. Ten years ago he courted and married the most beautiful woman he had ever met in his life. Sharpay was just an actress making her name on Broadway and Troy was making his name on the court and considering an offer to make his own basketball stadium. Then Jacob was born and the little boy had been such a blessing. Those were probably the most wonderful years in Troy's life; it would have been more had he not prioritized his office over his family.

Jack Bolton always told him that _family comes first, no matter what_. Troy remembered the day his life started to spin out of control. He had a very important meeting a few months after Jacob's 7th birthday and he was making sure everything was fine. On the beginning of the meeting, Sharpay called to tell him that Jacob was sick with fever and Troy needed to come home immediately. He came home way after midnight…

Troy hung his head in shame. If only he could turn back time, maybe he wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe his son was in God knows where with God knows who and his wife would still be sleeping in his arms. Troy sighed deeply and went back to his room. Grabbing his robe, he slipped out of his room and walked on the hallway barefoot.

He went down the grand staircase and went to the portrait room. Sharpay got this idea to make this room in their house a kind of memory room or something. She would choose particular photos every year and hang them consecutively on the walls. Troy looked around…

_(Enter background music…)_

_I fell in a perfect way_

_Never had a choice to make_

_Crashed into your tidal wave_

_I didn't even struggle_

Troy walked around the room staring at Sharpay's solo pictures. He chuckled as he remembered how he used to tease her with being so vain. One time Sharpay had enough and _chucked _one of her pictures at him! He rolled around the floor laughing as his wife stood in horror at what she had just done. Then he walked over to the smashed picture and replaced its frame. Sharpay beamed to see her repaired picture. Troy missed her smile…

_Sailed right through your atmosphere_

_Closed my eyes and landed here_

_I didn't see the trouble_

_And I didn't care_

He took her for granted, that much he regretted. Troy was intensely focused on securing his son's future he forgot about the present. Jacob was trying to hide his hurt everytime Troy and Sharpay started arguing over dinner whenever Troy was home. He caught glimpses of his son's face but then he continued his row with his wife. Tears were brimming in the corners of Troy's eyes…

_I can't unlove you_

_Can't do that_

_No matter how I try_

His heart shattered when he came upon a picture of him, Sharpay and Jacob gathered in front of the huge Christmas tree. Troy had his arms around Sharpay's waist and Jacob was nestled in between them. It was a beautiful picture and it was incredibly special to him. It was a candid shot, not something they posed for. Chad decided to snap a photo of them that day and when it was printed, Sharpay had it enlarged and hung it.

_I'll never turn my back on_

_Someone who loved me too_

_I can do most anything I have to_

Sharpay woke up from her sleep and sat up in bed. Somehow, it didn't feel right. She looked at her left and saw Norman. So she was sleeping in his arms? It didn't feel right to her, not anymore. She looked around the room and was confused at first. Then she remembered that she was staying over at Troy's mansion. Somehow she felt a sense of longing, a longing to be in the master's bedroom sleeping beside Troy and her son just across their door.

She got up and went to the master's bedroom knocking quietly but stopped herself. It was early in the morning, why wake up Troy? But she couldn't resist the urge to peek and saw no one inside. Sharpay was confused and she hurriedly went down to see if his car was in the garage. Reaching the foyer, she heard distant sounds of sobbing coming from a room.

_But this one thing I cannot change_

_I almost kinda like the pain_

_Wear your tattoo like a stain_

_And it will take forever to fade away_

Troy let all hurt and guilt that have been consuming him out. He caressed Sharpay's face in the photograph and felt his knees give away. He sobbed with his right hand still trying to caress the face of his wife in the photograph. He desperately wanted Sharpay; he couldn't take it any longer. But now he was going to lose her to another man and he wanted to die… pictures are all he has left of his once wonderful life now. That and his son who would still visit him every weekend when he's rescued…

_I can't unlove you_

_Can't do that_

_No matter how I try _

Sharpay entered the familiar room. It had been two years since she entered it and memories came rushing at her as she looked around. The room was empty except for portraits that lined one-fourth of its walls.

She saw Troy caressing their candid portrait, her face to be exact. She saw him drop to his knees and let out an agonized scream filled with anguish. She saw him look up and try to reach her face as he continued to whimper like a badly wounded animal. She heard him as he whispered to her face, "_I promise to be yours and yours alone… if only in my dreams…_" Troy bowed his head reverently and cried his heart out…

_I'll never turn my back on _

_Someone who loved me too_

_I can do most anything I have to_

She was shocked. Troy still wanted to be her man even if _only in his dreams_. Sharpay realized that Troy was willing to let her go and be happy with Norman. But will he be willing to change if she went back?

_But I can't unlove you_

_Why would I want to?_

Norman Conner was in love with Sharpay, not the other way around… Troy was the only man in her life. She could feel his hurt and she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Sharpay felt him stiffen and look at her, confusion swirling in his ocean blue eyes. Sharpay nuzzled his nose and continued to hold onto him. Troy wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He didn't know why his ex-wife was hugging him but he just hugged her back.

_I can't unlove you _

_Can't do that_

_I'll never get through it_

_Why would I want to?_

"Pay…what are you doing up so late?" he whispered in her ear. The two were sitting on a loveseat in the middle of the portrait room and Sharpay laid her head on Troy's chest as he stroked her hair.

"Do you still love me Troy?" she asked suddenly looking at him.

"I do…" he answered and saw her beautiful brown eyes fill with tears.

_There's always time for other dreams_

_Why must we erase these things?_

"Always and forever, Pay… it was stupid of me to focus on other things and forget about you." Troy told her and Sharpay cried as she held on to Troy.

"When I left, I kind of expected you to woo me back into your arms…" she confessed.

"Knowing you, I would never make it to your building alive…" he joked.

"Stop it. Why didn't you?" she snapped lightly.

"I thought you meant it when you told me that from that day forward, I should forget about you…" he said and Sharpay looked up at him

"A girl doesn't always mean what she says…"

_I can't unlove you _

_Can't do that_

_No matter how I try _

"And that you don't love me anymore…" Troy told her. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"God Troy, _you _are so literal…" she said and Troy pouted at her.

"So you still love me?" Troy cried; hope shining in his eyes as he stared at her.

"Well…_duh_!" was all Sharpay could muster before she felt Troy's lips on hers.

_I'll never turn my back on _

_Someone who loved me too_

It had been two years since she left Troy because…? He just made her _so _mad she wanted to give up. But now he was here, kissing her with all of him and she was there, kissing him back. It felt like there were a lot of things they had to make up for. Yet now was not the time…

_But I can't unlove you _

_Can't do that_

_No matter how I try_

Troy looked at her when she broke away and he felt embarrassed. Sharpay caressed his face and kissed his cheek. He understood that now was not the time, they still had to worry about Jacob – and Norman.

_I'll never turn my back on_

_Someone who loved me too_

_I can do most anything I have to_

_But I can't unlove you_

"I know this isn't the right time, but Pay, I have a favor to ask." Troy began tentatively.

"What is it?" she asked while caressing his cheek. Troy pressed her hand on his cheek.

"Sleep beside me tonight…" he asked her and to his surprise, Sharpay nodded eagerly.

"What about Norman?" he inquired and Sharpay shrugged.

"He was there when I lost hope on you…" she answered.

"But I'm here now…" Troy said and stood up offering his hand to Sharpay who held it and stood up to.

"I know, and that's all that matters." Sharpay told him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he gave her a kiss.

"I love you…" Troy whispered in Sharpay's ear as they lay in the master's bedroom.

"I love you too…" she whispered back before falling asleep with the feeling that she was finally back to where she belonged.

* * *

Please review! :)

They're back together...finally! I couldn't bear to write about another man in Sharpay's life other than Troy. I hope you like it! :)


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

_**Liberation…**_

Sharpay woke up and looked around the room. The first thing she noticed was the chandelier hanging on top of her bed. She sat up and looked around the tastefully designed master's bedroom. Glancing at her left, she saw a man with brown hair sleeping peacefully beside her with a smile on his face. _I must be dreaming_…

Yet it was no dream. Sharpay was finally reunited with her ex-husband and when the truth hit her, it was like entering heaven or something. She smiled and caressed the rugged cheek of the one and only man in her life; Jacob was next in line. The man stirred and opened his eyes lazily, squinting up at her.

Troy Bolton's ocean blue eyes still looked tired yet he registered the figure of his ex-wife who was beside him. Her eyes, her smile, her smell – everything! Troy felt at peace at last, although it lasted for about a minute. Then he remembered that his ex-wife's boyfriend was in the other room and his son was out there somewhere being chased by some asshole.

He sat up and immediately cuddled Sharpay. She snuggled against his chest and he kissed her hair and smiled.

"I can't believe it's been two years…" he muttered. Sharpay nodded.

"I know, but we can't be complacent today, not yet…" she told him and he nodded too. As long as their son's in danger, they would have to be competent in finding him.

"I'm sorry about Jacob." Troy apologized to Sharpay, tears suddenly forming in his eyes.

"I forgive you Troy. The thing that matters now is that we're together; joined forces in search of the one and most important person in our lives." Sharpay replied and Troy took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you…" he told her and Sharpay snuggled back on his chest.

"How are you going to tell Norman?" Troy asked her.

"I'm not sure…" she replied with a fretful look on her face.

"Better go and tell him lest he figure it out in a more unpleasant manner." Troy told her.

"And how will that be?" Sharpay questioned him with a playful pout.

"When I also let everyone know starting from when I kiss you during breakfast." Troy replied with a mischievous grin. Sharpay hit his arm playfully and kissed his cheek then got up.

"Wish me luck…" she called to him as she made her way to the door.

"You'll need it…" he called after her and went off to have a shower.

~***~

Norman woke up to find that Sharpay was not in his arms anymore. She must've gotten up early he thought when Sharpay entered the room. He smiled and was relieved. Sharpay smiled back at him and sat on an armchair at the far end of the room. She crossed her legs and adjusted her robe. Norman sat up and looked at her curiously.

"Where've you been?" he asked with a smile.

"I've been in Troy's room." Sharpay admitted. Norman stared at her in shock.

"Look Norm, I know we had something… but it's different…" she tried to explain. Norman just looked at her, hurt plastered all over his face.

"I thought you loved me…" he muttered.

"I didn't say that exactly. I just liked you and it's been so long. But now Troy's back and he still loves me and I have to be honest with you, and myself. I still love him, and I still want him even after two years. Everyday I long for the moment that we two would just get back together but he moved on; or so I thought. So I had to move on, and we just tried to maintain a stable friendship then I saw him last night crying over our picture and he told me he was sorry…" she said. Norman's face became quite red and the hurt slowly became a scowl.

"He just told you '_sorry_' and you forgave him?!" he cried.

"I know Troy, it doesn't matter what he says. He proves it with his actions."

"Like getting your son kidnapped?"

"No… like trying to get him back!"

"Spare me the details…"

"I'm trying to explain here!"

"There is nothing to explain."

"Just listen to me…"

"What for Sharpay? The moment you entered my office I was entranced. I saw the most beautiful woman whom I could possibly spend all my life with and you needed some kind of knight in shining armor. I confess I'm in love with you; love at first sight if that's possible! But now that's not coming true and I feel so broken… you don't have to tell me that we're not destined to be Sharpay. Just tell me it's over." Norman yelled at her.

"It's over…"

"Ok."

"I'm sorry…"

"Save it."

"…"

"When the business with your son is over, I'll just send you the bill."

"Ok."

The butler came in and announced breakfast. Sharpay stood up and got her suitcase and went into Troy's room. Norman sighed and went about his business. He felt broken but he learned the art of masking his feelings. Letting emotions get in the way of his career had terrible consequences.

~***~

Sharpay and Troy entered the dining room hand in hand. Everyone looked up when they saw the ex-couple sit beside each other and act like husband and wife. Half the tension was released in the room.

It was a miracle everyone prayed for! The only person missing was Jacob.

~***~

Jacob and Benny had been on the run from Norman for almost two days now. He was incredibly wily yet Benny confessed that it was possible since they tend to hide at the exact places people like Tom would hide or something similar.

Jacob frowned and thought of a better way to outwit Tom and maybe even get him to the police, but it would take the perfect planning.

"I know where we could hide next." Jacob announced to Benny happily.

"Oh yeah?" he replied.

"Yup! We'll check in at The Carlton." Jacob told his protector simply.

"Are _you _**insane**?!" Benny cried putting his hand over his heart.

"What's the matter?"

"That place costs a fortune…"

"So what the heck did you kidnap me for?!" Jacob snapped.

"Oh yeah… forgot about that…"

"But kid, Tom has ten million with him and you're a kid, how-"

"That's why we gotta phone, no one knows you're a criminal and my parents can pay for anything…"

"Your bright kid, sounds like a good plan."

"Thank you."

"So when are we gonna do this?"

"After we buy you some clothes…"

"I'm getting an itch in my ass from sitting here in these old clothes and the moldy chair…"

The two went out per Jacob's insistence went to some boutiques to buy clothes. He never thought that he was going to use all his mother's advices on fashion to pick the right outfits. God knows his mother needed a daughter…

While Jacob made Benny pay for the clothes, he called his father and told him of the plan.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"I need you to get me a reservation at the Carlton."

"What for?"

"I'll try to lure Tom here, and then you and your detective friend can get him!"

"That's great son – yes I'll get you a room under the name Troy Bolton…"

"_Troy? Who is that_?"

"_It's Jacob…_"

"_Why didn't you tell me_?!"

"_I'm sorry Pay…_"

_Pay_… his dad called his mom _Pay_… and they were staying in the same room together! His father hadn't called his mom like that ever since she left. Was he missing out on something?

"Honey?" came Sharpay's voice on the other end of the line.

"Mom!" he cried out in happiness. Benny was done and was signaling him to end it.

"Honey… how are you? Are you hurt? Where-"

"Mom I have to go…"

"Wait!"

"I'll call you in a bit."

Click.

Sharpay put down the phone and tears were streaming down her face. Her son was alive! She sobbed onto Troy's shirt as Norman scowled at them. Troy managed to make a hurried reservation and Norman got ready to arrest Tom Doyle.

The tension was fierce since it was a make or break strategy. Norman forbade Sharpay to come but let Troy do so. He hurriedly taught the father how to use a pistol and provided him his extra. The two, along with Chad, went off to meet Jacob in their reserved room. Norman however, would have to wait in the lobby for any sign of Tom.

In the car:

"You two have to be immensely careful. Tom would be smart enough to know if a trap's being laid out for him." Norman instructed Troy and Chad.

"I think he'll notice, wouldn't you?" Chad said.

"I don't think he will. He's too focused on getting them." Norman replied.

"How about the protector of my son, will he be arrested too?" Troy asked.

"Well, he did a good deed. I think I'll let him pass this time." Norman said.

"Just like that?" Troy cried. He was shocked this man would let any crook bypass him.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Bolton. But I'll keep an eye on him just in case." Norman said.

Finally the three arrived and Troy went up to the room with Chad and waited for his son. The two were incredibly apprehensive and about a thousand thoughts per second entered Troy's mind. He sat on the armchair then stood up to pace around the room. The minutes ticked by slowly, too slowly for Troy and he was incredibly fidgety. Chad watched his best friend fidget around the room as he sat on an armchair and waited.

~***~

Tom was as pissed as hell. Those two thought that they could get away with running to the Carlton?! He wanted to kill them now more than ever and he entered the Carlton with his ten million dollars in a bag. He got a room and prepared his kill for the night.

When he pulled out his pistol, a pair of hands grabbed him roughly from behind and he turned around to be punched in the face by Norman. A group of policemen entered and Tom Doyle was arrested for kidnapping.

~***~

Troy was groaning in frustration and did not hear the key card swipe in the lock. The door opened and a blonde haired blue eyed boy entered the room accompanied by a tall burly black man. The boy immediately ran to Troy and hugged him from behind. Troy turned around and saw his son hugging him tightly.

He immediately bent down level to him and hugged him tighter. He was so happy to have his son back and tears were streaming down his face. Jacob was also crying and Chad smiled as he watched the reunion. He had tears in his eyes but he was willing it not to fall. Benny also had tears in his eyes and regret on his face as he watched the father and son.

"I promise I won't do anything that stupid again dad…" Jacob said trying to stem his tears.

"It's alright son, the important thing is that your back…" Troy comforted his boy.

As the two broke away, Jacob ran up to Benny and tugged his hand to pull the man to his father. Troy looked at the burly man who served as the protector of his son with some apprehension. The two shook hands and the man looked meek despite his size.

"Mr. Bolton, please forgive me. I never meant to kidnap your son…" he mumbled.

"I forgive you." Troy replied which surprised the man, and the speaker.

"You brought my boy back to me and I'm willing to help you with regards with your daughter."

"Thank you Mr. Bolton… thank you so much!" the man had tears in his eyes.

Norman appeared in the doorway with Tom in handcuffs. Benny and Jacob glared at the man and Troy was immediately disgusted with the tall and greasy criminal.

"This is the man responsible for keeping your son away from you longer than expected." Norman made Tom face Troy. The criminal spat at his face and was immediately tackled by other policemen.

"Let's go home son…" Troy said and he and Chad along with Jacob drove back to the Bolton mansion.

~***~

Sharpay sat at the porch with her parents as she waited for Troy and Jacob to arrive. Finally she saw Troy's car pull in the driveway and then she saw her son running towards her. Sharpay bent down and hugged Jacob close and Troy joined them after he parked the car. Vance and Derby were next then Kelsi and Ryan. Jack and Lucille Bolton came out and hugged their grandson.

Jacob saw with joy that his parents were back together and he was filled with happiness at having his family back once again. That night, dinner was a boisterous affair. Jacob could talk about nothing except his adventure and Benny was there to as a kind of guest of honor. It was a night to remember.

~***~

Troy tucked in his son that night and Jacob was rolling around his bed. He was enjoying his old room as if nothing happened. Troy chuckled at his son and smiled proudly. His son wasn't frightened at all.

"Dad, are you and mom getting back together?" Jacob asked his face full of hope.

"I hope so, Jacob." Troy answered his little boy.

"When's the wedding?"

"You think too fast…"

"But dad…"

Troy smiled and ruffled his son's hair then he turned out the lights and left Jacob's room.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**The Wedding…**_

"Troy Nathaniel Bolton, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in the Holy Estate of Matrimony; to love, honor, comfort her and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked the man in front of him.

"Yes I do Father…" Troy Bolton replied with a smile plastered on his face.

The priest smiled and then turned to the blonde woman beside him and looked her in the eye. Then he repeated his question.

"Sharpay Elizabeth Evans, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in the Holy Estate of Matrimony; to love, honor, comfort her and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"Once again: God yes! I do…" she cried like she did eleven years ago. The priest still looked scandalized but cleared his throat and continued with the ceremony.

"The rings please…"

Jacob Bolton came forward carrying with him his parents wedding rings on an embroidered silk pillow. He handed it to his parents with a smile plastered on his face, much like Troy's. Then he returned to his seat and waited for the wedding to finish.

"With this ring I thee wed in love and truth and with all my worldly goods I thee endow." said Troy as he once again slipped the ring on the finger of his bride. Sharpay slipped the ring once again on Troy Bolton's finger as she responded, "With this ring I thee wed in love and truth and with all my worldly goods I thee endow."

"Inasmuch as Troy Nathaniel Bolton and Sharpay Elizabeth Evans have this day, once again consent together in Holy Wedlock and have given and pledged their troth each to the other in the presence of this company, by virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the State of New York, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Intoned the priest and grinned.

"You may now kiss the bride…"

Troy locked eyes with Sharpay and leaned in for the kiss. She kissed him back with much fervor and the crowd whooped and cheered. Jacob rolled his eyes at this yuck fest and averted his gaze from his parents who were lip locking.

After the kiss, Troy scooped Sharpay up bridal style and walked her down the aisle as everyone clapped at the remarriage of the couple. Then Troy and Sharpay rode into the limo where the wedding reception will be held – the Bolton mansion.

~***~

The party was in full swing that night…

Troy and Sharpay danced the night away and then it nearing their second honeymoon. Sharpay couldn't find Jacob through the crowd and she was once again feeling worried. Only a year ago her son was kidnapped and a year later he was out of her sight. She frantically looked around until she thought she saw a little figure by the gazebo in the backyard. She hurried up to it and soon enough it was Jacob.

"Hi honey…" she whispered and Jacob whirled.

"Hey mom…" he replied sadly. He sat on the steps of the gazebo and Sharpay sat beside him.

"What's wrong hon?"

"Now that you and dad are back together, is there a possibility that we will forever be happy?"

"Well, we can't be _forever _happy – we would have our ups and downs hon but this time; we won't give up on each other like we did before…"

"Is that a promise mom?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die…" Sharpay kissed her son's cheek and held him close.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Troy came and sat beside his wife, his arms around her waist and Jacob nestled in between them.

"No…" Jacob said.

"Are you sure? Because I could sense a serious bonding moment here." Troy joked and Sharpay hit his arm playfully.

"No Troy, and now that you're here, might as well tell you what I was about to tell our son…" Sharpay said with a sly smile. The Bolton boys looked at her with those blue eyes, one filled with fear and the other filled with curiosity.

"What is it mom?" Jacob asked his eyes shining with questions.

"Yeah, what is it Pay?" Troy asked, his voiced choked with fear and curiosity.

"Another Bolton's on the way…" she answered her men with a smile.

~***~

"Isn't he wonderful boys?" whispered Sharpay as she cradled her newborn fraternal twins, Ashley and Andrew Bolton. Ashley was a perfect clone of Sharpay from the ash blonde hair to the beautiful brown orbs and Andrew looked like an exact replica of Troy from the brown hair to the blue eyes. Jacob beamed at his two younger siblings and marveled at how small they were.

Troy looked as his son and smiled kissing his wife's cheek.

"Yeah, he is…" he agreed.

Troy, Sharpay and Jacob stared at the infants who were asleep in their mother's arms.

* * *

Please review!:)

I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had a lot of stuff to do at school and time just passes by so quickly!  
Anyway.. I hope you guys like it! :)


End file.
